


I want nothing on me (but you)

by homoteens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Barebacking, Bottom Qian Kun, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Overtimulation, Qian Kun is Whipped, Slight feminization, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, but hes cute, but in a cool way, good student kun, here to contribute the bottom kun agenda, just a little, kind of aftercare, kun is a mess, kun is fucked dumb, kun squirts, male squirt, not really a bad boy, soft and wholesome, student qian kun, tattooed johnny suh, troublemaker johnny, way softer than you think, wrote this listening to evermore omg, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoteens/pseuds/homoteens
Summary: “Do you want me to go deeper? such a whore, maybe you would prefer me to fuck you in public, so they can hear you and know that you love being fucked in the ass”
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	I want nothing on me (but you)

Kun doesn't know when this started. He is a good student, he really is, always away from problems, good grades, a pretty face and many talents. He is the kind of boy that parents want with their daughters and the one who inevitably attracts everyone. Everyone, including Johnny.

Johnny and Kun are perfect opposites, Kun always maintains a flawless appearance even indoors, Johnny doesn't really care what others think about his appearance - many tattoos, messy dyed blonde hair, and jeans are things to easily get they can associate with it.

the first tutoring sessions for philosophy seemed to have gone very well, Kun is now calmly collecting the books from the bed until Johnny jumps on him and push his lips, the smallest one makes a noise of surprise in the middle, he does not know very well what is happening or how to react to the actions, he feels a hand on his neck, pressing him closer and only manages to close his eyes for an instant.

Suddenly, the absence of pressure on his lips from one moment to another makes him open his eyes, he meets the heavy gaze of Johnny who is standing in front of him with a sly smile.

"What is so funny?" Kun asks, blushing in a poor attempt at an annoyed grimace, pretending that the latest event hasn't affected him at all.

"Nothing," says Johnny approaching the bed, making a space between Kun's trembling legs. his venous hand places a piece of Kun's hair behind his ear to appreciate his blush more easily “The noise you made, it was really adorable as if you had never been kissed before. Makes me want to destroy you "

Johnny notices how the minor turns his face away from his touch and raises an eyebrow in confusion; suddenly, something clicks in his head. He grabs Kun by the chin, forcing the boy to look at him with bright eyes and his lips tight.

"You have never been kissed, have you?" Kun is silent and that is a clear yes for Johnny "Shit" Kun seems to want to say something, but whatever it was, it ends up being silenced by jhonny's thick lips pressing against his. There are hands on his waist tantalizingly touching the skin under his khaki sweater, gently pushing him down onto the soft surface of the bed.

Kun can't think, his mind is blank being overshadowed by the intense heat that forms in his belly as the blonde continues to kiss him and Johnny’s mischievous hands squeeze the flesh around his belly and hips. One of the hands sticks out from under his sweater, only to feel it then trapping both Kun's wrists on his head in a firm grip, immobilizing him.

Johnny walks away a bit to admire the boy from above. Kun has watery eyes, a pretty blush on his cheeks and neck and his bright lips parted, he sees the small lump that begins to form in the guy’s pants and swallows hard, meditating his words for a second.

"Do you know what's going to happen? do you want this?" johnny asks with a certain tone of insecurity in his voice. He admits to himself having a certain crush on the nerd, that is, he is hot as hell, a pretty face and a stuffed fat ass in addition to being a beautiful and kind person, he does not want to force him or make him feel uncomfortable, he needs his consent first of all to continue. Johnny sees a little nod and a little 'mhm' seems to be muttered.

"Kun, I need your words or I'll stop," Johnny says as his gaze vaguely travels from eyes to lips filled and moist from the boy under him.

"Go ahead", blond's eyes return to focus on Kun's flushed face after hearing his trembling voice.

"Are you sure?” he insists, wanting to make sure the answer is true.

“Y-yes, please. don't stop ”Kun says in a low and soft voice. johnny smiles to himself and launches them both into a new kiss, devouring the other's lips with hunger and desire, the little noises he lets out are adorable. Johnny separates again to get rid of the opponent's sweater and his own tank top, leaving both of them uncovered from the chest.

Johnny loves the contrast of his slightly more tanned skin and exercise-marked abdomen, against Kun's whitish skin and his flat, light abdomen, perfect for cumming on his little belly button. Johnny is really looking forward to that, but he'll have to put it off for later, all he wants to do now is fuck that little twink until he makes him cry.

his hands go down to Kun's pants and he gets rid of them with ease, he looks for a moment at Kun's little peach boxers and lowers them, receiving a small moan in response from Kun.

objectively, Johnny thinks Kun has a very nice pot, it is slightly smaller than average but thick and almost pink, it looks soft, like everything in Kun, he is surprised by the absence of pubic hair, will Kun wax or is he naturally hairless? Johnny can only lick his lips impatiently before completely pulling the pants and boxers off Kun's legs.

"Open them a little for me" Kun obeys and spreads his legs, stretching up a bit so she can have more access. "You're pretty all over the place" Johnny says almost to himself before tantalizingly touching the puckered pink hole "So pretty, tight virgin pussy just for me"

Johnny soon realizes what he has said, cursing in his head because he thinks he has ruined the moment with his fever, he is about to separate and apologize when he hears a moan and watches as Kun's adorable cock bounces with some precum.

"Use my p-pussy, it's all yours, please" Kun moans, fisting the sheets. Johnny can't believe what he sees: Kun's eyes are clouded with desire and his lips look so sinful as they move to formulate words. His little hands fisted the sheets under him.

Johnny grunts and grabs Kun by the stuffed thighs, turning him face down, Kun complains but immediately gets used to the new position. the older one moves away for a moment to appreciate the bottom of the shorter one: round, firm and big. his hands are drawn to them like a magnet. He takes one buttock in each hand and squeezes hard, delighting in the sensation.

Kun seems to respond to the stimulus and spreads his legs slightly. Jhonny bites his lip and slaps him, Kun's legs tremble and his hollyhocks move at the blow he received, Johnny ventures to do it once more and adores the groan that the minor lets out at the blows.

"Who'd say. You seem to love being mistreated by a man, don't you? you like me spanking your fat ass ”Johnny says, and it's a statement, not a question. Kun nods softly and ultimately lets out a cry at what jhonny does after taking him by surprise.

There is a moisture on his ass accompanied by a slight pressure, Johnny's hands keep his butt separated so that he can continue licking his hole hungry, he kneads his buttocks while burying his face between both mounds. Kun can only manage to moan because of the stimulation he's having.

"Your pussy is delicious, I could eat you forever, I don't think I can live without it after this" Kun digs his face up from the pillow and turns to look, but soon he feels Jhonny's big fingers filling his mouth without permission. "Suck them, make them wet, I'll have to use them in your little hole so my dick can get in or you will break"

Kun swallows and nods, rolling his inexperienced tongue between jhonny's rough fingers, covering them in saliva that begins to drip down the side of his mouth making him look sinful, Johnny's penis swells in his pants before Kun's lips work on his hand.

Johnny unzips the zipper of his jeans with his free hand, putting it in his own boxers and massages his erection, biting his lip to avoid letting out loud moans that could scare the little boy.

When he feels that his fingers are completely wet, he carefully removes them from Kun's mouth, the saliva dripping from them makes it an erotic scene to the fullest. "I'm going to put them in, okay?"

“Be careful, please” Kun asks and Johnny nods before rubbing his fingertips against the pink edge of his entrance, his own penis throbbing with arousal. exert a little pressure and force on the small hole, causing it to close around your first knuckle.

"You are being such a good boy, shhh" Johnny caresses Kuns spine while he presses a little more inside until his finger is almost completely inside, he makes sure that Kun is okay, the boy has his face buried to the side and his lip clenched between his teeth.

“Keep going” Kun says and Johnny obeys, inserting another finger carefully. Kun seems to have relaxed quite a bit and continues to hold two fingers for quite a while until the fourth finger makes its appearance.

"A-ah!" Kun screams with his height-pitched voice, closing his legs and arching his back at the intrusion.

"What happened? Do you want me to stop or- "Johnny is interrupted by Kun's melodious voice in his ears" N-no god, don't stop "Johnny smiles and continues forcing his fingers into the virgin hole.

"God, it's so small and tight ..." he mutters and moves his index finger inside the boy trying to find his prostate. "I'm not sure if even with all this preparation I can get in here without breaking you”

Kun whimpers and feels his fingers leave his hole, gulps and turns his head leaning on his shoulders so he can watch when Johnny withdraws his fingers and looks at them before putting them in his mouth to fill them with more saliva, Kun moans in shame and closes his eyes, hiding his face between the pillows of the older, soon, a noise is ripped from his throat when he feels three long fingers get inside him, Kun makes an effort to silence their noises, but a hand pulling his hair makes his hiding place disappear and his body is pulled.

"Why are you hiding, Kun? Let me hear how much you enjoy having my fingers inside” Johnny's voice is hard and heavy and that makes Kun's legs shake like a little lamb that can barely walk on its own, the brunette enjoys the blonde's fingers in inside him as much as possible until they completely disappear, Kun groans in disgust and feels his hole clenching to nothingness wanted to be filled.

"Wow" says Johnny as he catches one of the fat buttocks between his callused hands "You really look destroyed and that was just my fingers, do you think my cock can enter completely?" Kun is about to answer, but is suddenly turned over with Johnny’s strong hands, wrapping them around his waist and quickly laying him on his back so that they can see each other directly. In this way, Kun has a panoramic view of the man's sculpted chest and torso: the ink runs through his skin and there are a couple of traditional Chinese characters tattooed on his right pectoral that he cannot recognize, one of his shaking hands comes close out of inertia and strokes the tattoo, running over it with his fingers and then tracing the ones that run down his arm, Kun did not ask permission for it, but Johnny does not seem to mind at all, so the brunette takes it as an invitation to go a little more with his mischievous hand and let his fingers get tangled in the long blond locks that fall from the neck of the tallest.

Kun wonders how they look from above, Johnny is much bigger than him, the blond's big body probably covers him almost completely, the mere thought has him salivating. Somehow now she has both hands gripping the blonde locks, Johnny's eyes look so heavenly in the low evening light that still manages to sneak in through the bedroom windows.

"I want to kiss you" Kun mutters without a hint of embarrassment before stopping to think about what he said.

Johnny smiles at him.

"Go ahead"

Kun doesn't need more.

He tangles his fingers more tightly and pulls them to join their lips in a kiss, it is quite obvious to Johnny that Kun is a first-timer, the desperate and almost thirsty way in which his lips move gives him away easily, but despite that, nothing prevents him from savoring Kun's inexperience and desire through his kisses. Johnny decides to go in a little too, and with one hand he gently caresses Kun's exposed pink nipple, enjoying the high-pitched moan that he lets out at the stimulation. His cock throbs hard between his boxers in anticipation.

Johnny slowly pulls apart when he feels that Kun is about to stop breathing, the boy's lips look fucked, his whole face looks fucked: the rosy cheeks, the lost and teary eyes, the messy hair and the way his mouth opens as asking for more.

"Fuck" Johnny hurries his hands and lowers his boxers at last, releasing his erection that bounces against his marked abdomen. "I'm going to fuck you"

Kun swallows hard, feeling slightly intimidated by the size of Johnny's cock, he guessed it was big, but the real thing far exceeds his expectations, maybe Johnny wasn't kidding when he asked how that would get into his virgin hole. 

Johnny turns around with his cock hanging between his legs, Kun bites his lip and hears the sound of a drawer being opened, soon, he sees Johnny open a condom package with his mouth.

"No" Kun mutters. Johnny gives him a confused look from the front and Kun can't help but blush and swallow “I mean, I'm in fact a virgin, and you are clean, right? I don't want you to ... uhm, use it, I want to feel you while you deflower me "

The way Kun practically begs not to use a condom sends Johnny to the limit of his patience. In a quick movement he approaches the bed and makes a space between Kun's legs. He lightly masturbates his member before carefully pressing his head inside. Kun moans in pain at the intrusion, Johnny squeezes his hand to reassure him while little by little he inserts his member inside.

When he is almost half in, Kun's hands cling to his back like a monkey, digging his nails into it. Johnny likes pain a bit so that encourages him to keep going in and desecrating his hole. Push a little more and soon he has his entire penis up to the hilt inside Kun. The nails leave marks on his back while the younger gets used to the member that is stretching his inexperienced walls. ohnny gives him some time, suppressing his animal desire to penetrate and fuck the cute twink to madness.

"You can move now" Kun mutters with his voice a little broken due to all the little noises that he has been letting out while Johnny entered him. Kun's legs wrap around Johnny's hips, inviting him to move.

Johnny nods and pulls out a bit of his cock and then thrusts with a little force, stealing a moan from Kun, he smiles to himself as he pushes a little harder each time, Kun's moans cloud the mind as he lashes out hard.

Kun's hole is really warm and tight, Johnny groans under his breath every time he feels the heat engulf his cock. It's almost like touching the sky with your hands. The feeling of his walls pressing against his cock is simply magical.

"I always wanted this, from the first moment I saw you" Johnny lets go and Kun stifles a confused groan, a hint of curiosity is palpable between his lust, he seems lost and Johnny continues with his thrusts "You know? You were really so pretty that day you had to supervise the detention room” Kun can't stop his moaning when Johnny hits a spot that makes him see stars. The blonde smiles sideways at the child's grimace of pleasure "You have this angel face and perfect body covered under the nerd facade" Johnny pushes that point again and Kun whimpers. Johnny's mouth moves to Kun's ear, breathing behind his ear, making a thousand spasms run down Kun's back before whispering "I knew I had to break you right then, make you mine"

Kun is lost in his pleasure, his vision is blurred and he can barely process the words that are spoken to him, is Johnny telling the truth? Kun has always been a bit drawn to the tattooed guy at the end of class, but he's too shy to admit it even to himself. And now his words are taking him by surprise and sending him over the verge. The strong thrusts that are delivered against him do not help his sanity either. 

“Do you want me to go deeper? such a whore, maybe you would prefer me to fuck you in public, so they can hear you and know that you love being fucked in the ass”

He feels his legs being untangled, but he's too lost to care, then he feels Johnny's hands lift his butt. His eyes can barely see how Johnny lifts the lower half of his body to ram him as if he were a doll, hitting at that point and making him scream with pleasure. ohnny laughs again, Kun wonders if his grimace of pleasure is too funny.

“It's amazing” Johnny says and accentuates with a blow that makes Kun scream “Days ago I fantasized about fucking you, believing it impossible, but now I have you drunk on my cock, it seems that you do not need anything more than to be fucked. This beautiful hole was made for my cock "

That's all it takes Kun to reach the limit, his orgasm hits him with such intensity that it has his chubby legs shaking like crazy as his penis comes untouched, flinging little strips of his cum onto his tummy.

"Oh" Johnny scoffs as he sees the contortion on Kun's body, amazed at how hard his orgasm seems to hit him. He stands there admiring for a moment how destroyed he looks and how a small amount of semen rests on his navel "I had no idea that you liked it so much the way I speak dirty to you"

Kun's chest heaves trying to control his breathing, Kun has masturbated before of course, but no orgasm has ever hit him so hard. He feels stars behind his closed eyelids, his legs feel like jelly and his face burns. He doesn't have much time to think anymore, somehow he is now on top of Johnny, riding him, and feels the big cock enter him again without warning.

"Ah !! Johnny! " Kun screams when the cock penetrates him without warning, his interior feels weak and used, the stimulation blinds him, he still has not recovered from his previous plea and he already has that cock filling him again "It's too much, p-please"

"It's unfair" Johnny's hands take Kun by the waist and raise and lower him on his cock, as if it weighed nothing, Kun yells, his cock hits his stomach with each thrust "You've already come and I haven't "Johnny raises his hips to match his thrusts, bouncing Kun on his cock like a doll, Johnny lowers his hands to Kun's stuffed legs and feels them tremble between his fingers, Kun's hole tightens and that pushes Johnny to his limit. He begins to thrust hard and frantically inside the body of the smallest chasing his release. With an animal growl, Jonny empties his seed into Kun's tight hole, filling him with his seed. Johnny is way off his orgasm for a few minutes until the haze clears enough for him to notice.

His chest and chin are splashed with a watery and transparent liquid, he looks down confused and notices how Kun is trembling, his beautiful penis splashes that liquid in small jets. Did Kun just ... squirted?

Johnny does not get an immediate response, as Kun collapses trembling against his chest, Johnny squeezes him into a hug, drawing figures on his back to try to calm him until his spasms stop.

"Sh ... its okay" Johnny caresses Kun and caresses his neck as he feels how the brunette slowly begins to calm down. Johnny lowers his hand to remove his member from inside Kun carefully, biting his lip at the amount of semen that begins to flow from the used hole. Johnny gropes with his mischievous finger, trying to get the semen back inside, getting a groan from Kun.

"Is it too much?" Johnny asks and Kun nods "okay, sorry" Johnny gently removes his finger and lifts Kun off of him, lovingly laying him on the messy sheets. "I'll go get cloths to clean us, okay?" Johnny gets up stroking Kun's hair and puts on his dirty boxers before going to the bathroom for wipes.

When he comes back, he can't help but stay leaning against the door frame just watching.

Kun looks majestic (at least as majestic as someone just fucked would). His pale, slim body rests on the messy bed sheets, his brown hair is messy and his bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. Beautiful, Johnny thinks to himself.

He walks over to the bed and takes a seat to the side, delicately passing the stick over Kun's tummy, making sure to remove all the mixed fluids that were resting there.

"I-, uhm ..., are you okay?" Johnny asks hesitantly "I'm sorry if I was a little rough before or-"

"It's okay" Johnny is interrupted by Kun's sweet voice "i ... really liked it, you don't have to feel sorry for anything"

Johnny is relieved to hear those words, knowing that he did not harm the brunette in any way comforts him greatly. A little kiss on his lips removes him from his thoughts, Kun somehow got the strength to stand up and deposit a chaste kiss that has Johnny jumping on one foot.

"You know ..." Kun says with a hint of amusement in his voice "I really think we should hurry up with cleaning" Kun says and gives Johnny one of those smiles he likes so much, where Kun's cheeks are red colored and his lips are pressed sweetly without showing his teeth, the aura of his face makes Johnny feel butterflies in his stomach.

Maybe Johnny is a little in love.

Yes, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/subqkun)


End file.
